7 people can paint 4 walls in 32 minutes. How many minutes will it take for 10 people to paint 8 walls? Round to the nearest minute.
Solution: We know the following about the number of walls $w$ painted by $p$ people in $t$ minutes at a constant rate $r$ $w = r \cdot t \cdot p$ $\begin{align*}w &= 4\text{ walls}\\ p &= 7\text{ people}\\ t &= 32\text{ minutes}\end{align*}$ Substituting known values and solving for $r$ $r = \dfrac{w}{t \cdot p}= \dfrac{4}{32 \cdot 7} = \dfrac{1}{56}\text{ walls painted per minute per person}$ We can now calculate the amount of time to paint 8 walls with 10 people. $t = \dfrac{w}{r \cdot p} = \dfrac{8}{\dfrac{1}{56} \cdot 10} = \dfrac{8}{\dfrac{5}{28}} = \dfrac{224}{5}\text{ minutes}$ $= 44 \dfrac{4}{5}\text{ minutes}$ Round to the nearest minute: $t = 45\text{ minutes}$